Thor's Dream Girl
by SammySalvatoreHarkness2
Summary: Thor has been dreaming of a girl from Midgard. Sam has been dreaming of a God. In these dreams, the two are in love. Now they must work to actually stay together. ((AU where Jane doesn't exist, Tony meets Thor pre-Avengers, and Loki hasn't gone evil yet))
1. Intro

**Intro**

***I do not own Thor ™ and Sam is an original character***

_The girl with the scar walked up to him with a smile, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned in and-_

That was where it ended. Thor always woke up when the young girl was about to kiss him.

He had told Frigga of these dreams and she had told him that he was dreaming of his true love. Thor didn't even know the girl's name, in the dream he simply called her "My love".

Thor got out of bed and left his room, heading for the dining hall.

"You're up rather early, Thor," Frigga said from behind him.

"Yes, mother," Thor said. "It seems I am. I just couldn't sleep.

"Are you having the dreams again? About the girl?"

"Yes, every night for the past few months. I simply cannot get her out of my mind."

"It must be getting close to time for you to meet her."

"Loki and I have searched the realms for her and have found no signs of her."

"Have you searched EVERY realm?"

"All but Midgard. We are always here in Asgard during my dreams."

"You go get breakfast and I will go talk to your father about letting you go to Midgard in search of her."

"Thank you, Mother."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Thor and Loki walked up to Heimdall- the gatekeeper- with Odin.

"Good morning, my king," Heimdall said with a bow. "Fair princes."

"Good morning, Heimdall," Odin said.

"What brings you the Bifrost this morning?"

"Thor has been dreaming of his true love and now it is time to retrieve her. Can you help the boys find her?"

"Of course, what does the young woman look like?"

"She is rather short," Thor said. "With short, blonde hair and hazel eyes. There is a small scar above her left eye."

"I know of the girl you seek," Heimdall said. "She's a young woman of Midgard. She is a very talented girl. She sings, dances, and draws."

"I know. She often sings to me in my sleep."

"I believe she has been dreaming of you as well. I've heard her describe you to her friends as if she knows you better than you know yourself."

"Where is she?"

"In a big city called New York in a tower with Stark in big letters on the side."

"Send me there, please."

"Only if the All Father allows it."

"Send him and Loki to this city," Odin said. "I will give Thor one week to find this girl and convince her to come live here with him. Otherwise, the boys will return empty handed."

"Thank you, Father," Thor said. "Come, Loki. Let us find her."

"But of course, Brother," Loki said.

Heimdall opened the Bifrost and sent Thor and Loki to a place just outside New York City.

Sam sat on the balcony of Stark Tower, watching the nightlife of New York City. Her father was at a party and had decided to leave Sam home since she had broken her leg in an accident. She just sat and watched the lights, cars, and people.

Then, off in the distance, a beam of light came from the sky and hit the earth. Then it disappeared. Sam quickly moved her wheelchair back inside.

"Jarvis," Sam said. "What was that beam of light that hit in the warehouse district?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am," Jarvis said. "Shall I find out for you?"

"Yes, I would."

"One moment, please," Jarvis did a search and showed an image of a symbol on the ground to Sam. "This appears to be right where the beam touched the Earth."

"I know that symbol. I've seen it in my sleep," Sam grabbed a sketch book and looked at the symbols she had drawn. "It's the same one."

"Is it from the dreams of the man you've been telling your father of?"

"Yes! See if you can find any people that look like this in the city," Sam showed Jarvis another sketch that was of Thor and Loki.

"Of course," a few moments of silence passed before Jarvis showed video of Thor and Loki.

"That's him! The blonde one! Send his image to dad and tell him to bring him here!"

"Yes, ma'am," Jarvis sent an image of Thor and Loki to Sam's dad.

"Heimdall was right," Loki said. "This is a big city. We may not find her within a week. At least not without great difficulty."

"We must, brother," Thor said as they turned another corner. "I need to see her in person."

"I am aware, Thor," Loki stopped and looked behind them as a car pulled to a stop and a man got out.

"Hey, boys," the man said. "I'm Tony Stark. Neither of you would happen to carry a hammer and live in a big city on another world, by any chance?"

"I actually, I do," Thor said as he held up Mjoulnir. "I am Thor, prince of Asgard. And this is my brother, Loki."

"Alright, point break," Tony said. "You and your brother need to get in the car. I've got someone who wants to meet you."

Thor and Loki looked at each other for a moment, a bit confused, before getting in the car with Tony.


End file.
